Power line communication systems are employed for carrying signals between transmitters and receivers interconnected by means of the line and neutral conductors. Since the line conductor continuously carries current, noise is occasionally generated by sudden interruptions in current caused by various switching devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,326 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,186 describe power line communication systems wherein signals are generated between the neutral and ground conductors. Since the neutral conductor is a continuous current carrier, some noise is generated which could interfere with the communication signals. The complex nature of the noise waveform requires sophisticated filter circuits to reduce the noise amplitude to below the level of the signal amplitude.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a noise inverter circuit for reducing the noise amplitude as well as providing automatic tracking of the threshold for noise inversion to the prevailing signal level.